thrilling_adventure_hourfandomcom-20200215-history
Sweet and Show Down
Sweet and Show Down is an episode of Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars. Audio "Sweet and Show Down" at Nerdist Cast WorkJuice Players *Sparks Nevada - Marc Evan Jackson *The Red Plains Rider - Busy Philipps *Folksy Hal (Narrator) - Hal Lublin Guest Stars *Croach the Tracker (Dream version) - Chris Hardwick *Error Message Jane - Jenny Slate *Steve 3PO - Jorge Garcia *Robart - Patrick Warburton Detailed Summary Sparks wakes up on a beautiful morning, talking to himself about how great the last month has been. Croach enters, and says he's under onus to Sparks for bringing him back to life in this "clearly superior body." Sparks and Croach talk about the crazy adventures the previous month, healing Croach, getting his badge back, Red back on the right side of the law and back with Cactoid Jim. Croach has prepared a breakfast of eggs for Sparks, but as Sparks eats the eggs, he says they taste weird, and gets Croach to admit they are eggs he himself made, like from... his... body. Croach then insists that since Sparks tasted of him, he is under tongue onus to taste Sparks as well, and starts to eat Sparks' guts out. Sparks is insulted that his guts are only the third most delicious thing Croach has ever tasted. Shortly thereafter, Sparks wakes up from his nightmare. He's in bed with Red, who is still an outlaw. Sparks still doesn't have his badge, and Croach really is dead. Croach eating Sparks' guts out is a recurring nightmare Sparks has almost every night. Red admits she misses Croach too, and Sparks admits to feeling guilty for sleeping with Red while she's still not completely divorced from Jim, though Jim declared her an outlaw. Sparks worries about what Croach would think, especially since they haven't adventured in two months, just hiding in Rococoo, grieving Croach's death and "carrying on." He thinks Croach would want him to go get his badge back, and to investigate Jim's "wavering morals". Red and Sparks head into town, but find it changed. It's very robot-y now. Sparks attempts to call Techs out, but instead, Techs left another robot, Robart, his badge while he ran off to do whatever he needed to do. Robart says that the last human he showed down with had so many holes in him that he's now being used as a screen door. Sparks challenges Robart, but Robart sold the badge to Steve 3PO, so Sparks calls Steve out. Steve, a protocol droid, says that he does not have the badge anymore either, he lost it in a poker game five minutes after he got it, to Error Message Jane. Red says that Error Message Jane shoots really fast, maybe the fastest she's ever seen, and warns Sparks, but he calls her out anyway. Jane is clearly insane. Jane tries shooting Sparks before the duel, so Red draws on her. Robart comes by and gives Jane her missing boots. Sparks convinces Jane the actual planet of Mars is coming to get her, and Jane gives Sparks his badge back, leaving with Robart. Steve gives Sparks and Red his business cards and leaves. Sparks, now restored to Marshal, pins the badge back on, but realizes it doesn't feel as good as he thought it would with Croach still dead, Red still an outlaw, and a town to clean up. Notes *This is one of several times an alternate version of Croach is seen, and played by someone other than Mark Gagliardi. Reference to this is made by Hardwick saying that Croach is now in a "superior body." See the page Alternate Versions of Croach the Tracker for further instances. *The Red Plains Rider joins Sparks Nevada in singing the Sparks Nevada theme song as a duet in this episode and the next. *In the theme song, where normally Croach would say he's from G'loot Praktaw, Red says she's "recently divorced", but in the episode, she isn't quite actually divorced. Continuity * This is the 99th episode of The Thrilling Adventure Hour. * The previous episode was #98 The Full Christmas Episode from December 2011 or, unnumbered, The Dead Author's Podcast Chapter 19, The Authors of the Gospel. * The next episode is #100 The Cross-Time Adventures of Colonel Tick-Tock - Hey Caesar! * The previous episode in Sparks Nevada canon is #95 Red Alert. * The next episode in Sparks Nevada canon is #103 Murder In His Place. Production This episode was recorded at Largo on August 4, 2012 and was released January 7th, 2013. *Writers: Ben Acker and Ben Blacker *Director: Aaron Ginsburg *Music: Andy Paley & the Andy Paley Orchestra *Sparks Nevada theme: Eban Schletter Category:Sparks Nevada episodes Category:Largo episodes Category:August 2012 segments Category:Alternate theme songs